sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Bringing in Brandis
The darkness of Malign's personal chambers left the corners of the room in complete darkness, the mere essence of the room left no secret the room was not empty or were those about to take part in a meeting in these walls were alone. The room was made of stones imported from Ord Trasi, and the entire place seems to bleed with dark energy. This room was Malign's personal focusing chamber, a place that Sith use to amplify their presence. The Sith Lord lays down on the cold slab of his alter, the black billowing cloak, that normally wraps around him, drapes down around the sides like a black fluid pooling out over the room. Quietly he rests focusing on his emotion and touching the Dark Side. He used thoughts of his old family, his failures, and the current political situation of the Empire to reach the inner beast and to reach out and grasp control of the tendrils of the force to pervert their existence and to twist them to his desires. Hidden in the corners were the black armored figures known as Malign's personal guards, only recently were these shadowy figures reemerging into view and their visored helm watches the room dispassionately. Kreldin is not particularly adept at the Force yet. But he doesn't need to be Force sensitive to feel the darkness that exits within Malign's personal chambers, deep within the nineteen kilometer dreadnought. It's enough to suck the very life out of Kreldin, and swallow him hole. The fact that he can sense it - even only a little - amplifies it so much more. But, rather than shun away from the darkness, Kreldin embraces it, and allows it to engulf him entirely. He desires to become one with the darkness, to control it, to manipulate it to his desires. And Malign is the way to achieving that. Still dressed in his white grand admiral's uniform - having rushed over from an impromtu award ceremony - Kreldin enters the chamber a few meters ahead of his prized posession, Brandis, the Jedi doctor he kidnapped on Tatooine, and the young adult, Etiel - the son of Johanna. Johanna herself is somewhere around, probably locked away in a prison cell, awaiting release from her brother. Danik proceeds to the center of the chamber, stopping a safe and comfortable distance away from Malign and dropping to a knee in a courteous bow. "Master, I bring you the Jedi Brandis, and what you asked for: the son of Johanna, Etiel." Pain is nature's way of saying don't do that. How many times has Brandis had the opportunity to learn this lesson and still he persists in the path he's chosen for himself. His gaze is on the floor as he treads noiselessly behind Danik on the heavy metal deck plating, it would seem his thoughts are a million miles away, despite the fact that his hands are restrained behind his back and the very air seems intent on choking the life from him. He draws a deep breath in unconscious effort to fight the feeling that he's suffocating beneath the evil that permeates the fabric of the meditation chamber. "What a fascinating aura you've discovered." he murmurs to the darkly cloaked figure. After Vadim, the rest of them seem far less threatening. He can keep it together, he's sure he can. Like the dead rising, Malign sits up from the alter and slides off of it gracefully, his boots make no sound as they touch the stone ground. He pulls his hood off of his head and drifts toward the trio as he reaches out and touches Danik on the shoulder, "You have done well, my apprentice, with our might we will serve my Master and bring order to the galaxy underneath the might of my religion." His hazel eyes flash toward the boy first, stepping passed Brandis, his gloved hand reaches a finger out that runs down his nephew, Etiel's cheek, "My young nephew, it is good you were unharmed, my vengeance would be unmeasured if a hair on your head was damaged." The man smiles a hand gestures and Etiel's cuffs and chains fall to the ground useless, "Guards, take Etiel to get something to eat." Like a flash of light the boy and two guards were gone, the soldiers were not human, they move with unnatural speed and agility swooping down and taking the boy out of the room. The Sith turns to the remaining two guards, "Leave us." Just as quickly the flee and then his gloved hand reaches and closes the door behind him. "I am not your enemy my dear friend Brandis, I have come to respect you. Very few beings can take such torture and pain and continue to find himself in the path of this mighty Empire. But you see that is the problem, you are an enemy of the Empire, and my love and admiration for you cannot protect you from their laws." Malign chuckles lightly, "The Grand Admiral can tell you the charges against you, and the punishments for them, but I'm sure you have heard them all before. The question is, will you be willing to give me something, which may give me more leverage to seek your pardon?" The Sith's eyes turn to meet Brandis' finally, "My master, the Emperor, is a powerful man, and what he has in grace, I have in brutality. I am Malign the name given to me from my Master." Danik's eyes are glued to the surface of the deck, his head bowed down in respect as Malign steps up and moves over to him. "Thank you, my Master." He does not flinch as the hand rests on his shoulder, though after Malign steps away to deal with the two prisoners, he stands up and turns around to watch. A feeling of accomplishment and pride washes over him after Malign's compliment, though he does not say anymore. As Malign deals with his nephew, Kreldin feels lucky he didn't go through with the directive to have him tortured - which he threatened Johanna he would do after she stole his Holocron for a brief time on Ord Trasi. What would Malign had done if he went through with it? Closing his eyes at the thought, he continues to relax himself, stretching out with his feelings. He can feel Brandis somewhat - it's not so strong, but it sticks out like a sore thumb in this room. He opens his eyes up to view Brandis as Malign turns to consider him. "His kind is unredeemable, Master. Probably just better off dead. But, as they always say... third time is a charm," he says, remembering that this was Brandis's third time in Imperial custody. "I'd hate to have him escape and have to chase him down all over again... let's just end it, right here, right now... one less Jedi to oppose you. To oppose the Emperor." Brandis can't keep the smile from his face as Danik suggests ending his life. Such is the way of the Dark side, rich as it is with fear and mistrust. "Oh, yes...that would make you mighty indeed, if you were to cut short my life. After all, what have I done that was such a crime, hmmm? I've saved lives...for that I must surely be condemned to death. One must never interfere with the natural course, isn't that so, Tyler?" he shifts slightly on his feet, before falling silent for a few critical moments. The next sound is the clank and clatter as the binders that held his hands behind his back fall to the floor, released by whatever mental manipulations he'd performed to open them through the power of thought alone. But he makes no move to fight or flee, merely bringing his hands forward to rub at his right wrist, to ease some of the strain being bound had caused. "I'm a reasonable man, Tyler...what is it you would request of me, to grant me the pardon I never craved or asked for?" he will not call Tyler by any presumed name, not without a great deal of motivation. The older Corellian smiles as Danik speaks and he nods solemnly, "Careful, Grand Admiral Kreldin, there are far worse things than death." Malign says removing the gloves from his hands and placing them on the alter. Brandis had become bold, he was trying to show Malign something and that in its own right was on the verge of being hilarious to the man who takes a moment to hold back a flood of maniacal laughter. "Such harsh words coming from you today my good doctor." Malign steps up and looks into the face of the doctor only inches away. He takes a long inhale as if he was absorbing the flavor of Brandis' aura, "Disgusting. You need to learn to understand the true nature of the galaxy. Everything will pass to death eventually there is nothing stopping it. Your pitiful efforts are nothing more than sticks in a roaring river, trying to impede its flow, nature chooses strength and those who can rise above the weak. The Sith believe in strength and are selected to rise above, naturally. As you can see by the current Galactic Events, since the true Sith have returned to the galaxy your Republic is in ruin." Malign smiles placing his hands on Brandis' shoulder, "What I need is for you to relax and not to resist." Suddenly Malign closes his eyes and his grip on the Jedi's garb becomes very tight. He tries to reach into the Force to read the very events off his clothing to see where he has been, what he has been doing to get an idea of what has transpired with the Jedi, even to see what had happen in the meeting with Vadim, to reach out and see if he knows the location of his daughter, Brandis and his items were now is relic to seek truth from and he would grab and observe every image he can from the man's existence to find the answers he is looking for. Tyler declares his ability of POSTCOGNITION to the room. (SENSE) Danik shrugs at Malign's response. Worse than death? Yeah, Danik can think of a few things... but Malign surely knows more. Danik closes his eyes and sighs, and lets Malign deal with the Jedi. Danik isn't particularly good with handling them anyway - yet. His interrogations of them have usually ended up in disaster or humiliation. Besides, this would be a good learning experience for him. He folds his hands behind his back and steps closer to listen in between the two, listening carefully to Malign's words. He still has much to learn about the Sith and the dark side, and what better way than listening to his Master talk to an experienced Jedi? He does, however, take some offense to Malign's comment about galactic events. He almost feels the urge to interject and complain, but stops at the last moment, knowing there would be retribution. 'Stuck up... just ignore my military campaigns, why won't you?' But, Danik sucks up his pride and lets Malign continue with his 'interrogation' of the Jedi, wondering just what is going on as his hand rests on the Jedi's shoulder. He frowns, his curiosity growing, and finally he feels the need to ask. But he stops at the last moment, seeing Malign fall into deep concentration - and only a fool would dare break that. Brandis isn't quite sure what Tyler is doing, but it feels invasive and sets his very senses tingling with the cold touch of the dark side. He steps back rather abruptly, wrenching his bunched clothes from Tyler's fists by twisting his arms around to cross over the Dark Jedi's wrists before pulling them downward. "I've had plenty of time to learn that nothing good ever comes from associating with the likes of you." he remarks, his voice low but still held steady. "And you made the request, Tyler, but I certainly hadn't gone so far as to agree to it. Where /are/ your manners?" He gets the creeping feeling that his life, even the most private moments, are becoming public domain under Tyler's touch, and he'll have none of it. Danik's frustrations do not go unnoticed as Malign's senses and perceptions enhance greatly as he draws from the Dark Side to grab the very memories from Brandis' items. The Sith begins to see a great deal of things his eyes flashing with memories that do not seem to belong to him. As Brandis' rips himself away the Sith's eyes open and he smiles toward the Jedi, "I see that I cannot be polite and leave you conscious to do this." The Sith raises a hand, "I'm afraid you will not see the light of day for quite sometime, not until I am satisfied and my mind thirsts for information." Malign turns toward Danik, "Order a mixture of sedatives that will keep the Jedi Brandis unconscious for a long period of time and maintain it. I will need to use him to gain information I need." Suddenly the Jedi becomes an item and no longer a person. His hand reaches up into the air as he touches the tendrils of the Dark Side again this time to choke the good Doctor until he is no longer in the conscious world. He buffers it with his own capability of telekinesis to lift him off the ground during the process to keep him from acting rash, "This could easily be overcome, Brandis, if you gave into the Dark Side, my powers I am using are nothing to those who can wield the Force appropriately!" Tyler declares his ability of TELEKINETIC KILL to the room. (ALTER) Brandis catches his breath just as the pressure becomes nearly unbearable on his throat. His eyes flash with anger before he pushes it back, unwilling to relinquish his control to raw emotion. It doesn't take long to bring him to his knees, incapable of drawing breath because of Tyler's cruel mishandling. Whatever he wanted is a moot point now, and the young Jedi sinks to the floor, unconscious yet again. Danik can sense the dark side energies growing in the room as Tyler concentrates, and performs his...attack? Whatever it is.. on Brandis. It's enough to make Kreldin cringe, but whatever happens it certainly works. He watches as Brandis falls to the ground unconscious, and he begins to wonder if he even needs to get those sedatives... well, whatever. He pulls his comlink from his belt, brings it to his mouth and coms in. "This is Kreldin. I need the doctor to move to deck 80 with sedatives for an unruly prisoner. Make it fast," he says, turning his comlink off before waiting for a response. He slides the comlink back into his belt and proceeds over to where Brandis has fallen, bending down to rest his hand on the Jedi's forehead. "Foolish man..." Bringing in Brandis